1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to isolation of interfacial materials, and more specifically to isolation of interfacial materials from crude oil samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Procedures for the isolation of one or more interfacial materials from petroleum crude oil samples are needed. Isolation of interfacial materials from crude oil would be valuable to the petroleum industry in order to identify compounds that interact with water and that exist at interfacial boundaries between water and crude oil. Knowledge of the compounds that comprise interfacial layers would help determine emulsion stability within a particular crude oil, which would be valuable for petroleum recovery and processing efforts.